


Teratophilia

by Dragonsploosh, TinyQueen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Monster porn, Team Teracum at your service, Tentacles, Unreasonable amounts of cum, mission: cover the fandom in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyQueen/pseuds/TinyQueen
Summary: Teratophilia: sexual attraction to monsters. From the Greek, teratos: monstrous, and phile: lover.Ciel brings his demon out to play.





	

For an otherworldly being, he is surprisingly easy to turn into the lustful wreck that lies shuddering beneath me.

Not that I'm complaining. Sebastian looks so good like this; naked on my bed with his legs spread wide, his head thrown back and mouth open in a transparent display of desire. Desire for  _me._

I like that thought. It only gets better when I feel just how hard he is - I drag my tongue along his cock slowly and his length gets so swollen and stiff that it must ache, the veins pronounced below the surface of that silky skin.

His body responds so well, but his mind just needs the slightest bit more convincing.

"Young Master, might I suggest... ah... perhaps, if you would just give me a moment -"

I stuff his arousal into my mouth and shove it so far back that he shuts up immediately. He's already lost this game and I haven't even taken my clothes off yet. Really, the starched material of my dress shorts are quite constrictive when I bend right over him like this, but he's still far too composed for my liking. His hands look all too human where they grip the covers but that won't last if I carry on this way and we both know it.

I suck a bit harder, hollowing my cheeks with the pressure and he's lost, the sound of his laboured breathing replacing his polite protests. Good. There's no use for his aesthetic here anyway, no point in keeping up appearances without a captive audience. I slurp my way up to the tip and then just breathe over it, causing him to buck and nudge up against my lips - such a shameless creature, this demon of mine is when he finally drops all pretences. I reward him by latching on again, just long enough for him to feel the heat of my mouth, and then pull away.

"Ah...ahh...."

His noises are so erotic, they travel straight to my cock. It's frustrating to feel that ache and do nothing, but I can ignore my own desires a little bit longer. I distract myself by lapping at the pre-ejaculate that wells from his slit, wrapping a hand around that thick base and feeling the pulse that beats there as I map out every contour of the plump glans with my tongue.

His length twitches when I take it all in again, setting a fast pace and wrenching an ethereal sound from him that shouldn't even belong in this mortal world. I love it when he starts to lose himself like this. There's such power in knowing that I'm the reason he is in this state, and I will be the reason he cannot hold his human facade together tonight.

My head bobs just right over him, the way I know he likes, and I shove my tongue roughly up against the underside to drag up and down with each suck. He tries to pull away when he gets close, though he should know by now that I won't let him. I only go harder until his fingers grasp at my hair and the intoxicating smell of his sex grows around us.

I don't even stop when my mouth is filled. His inhuman moans are loud, that pulsing cock shooting spurt after spurt until I can't even swallow it all and it begins to dribble down my chin and right onto his scrotum below. The hand on my head pushes until I gag and choke messily though that only seems to spur him on, his hips jerking up with even more force as his seed keeps on coming.

I manage to wrench my head away when I feel like I can't breathe. It's too much and I gasp for air, watching with fascination as more of that milky fluid oozes up and out from the tip, dripping down an erection that still convulses as he urgently wraps a hand around it.

"None of that, now" I tell him, trying to hide the evil smirk that threatens to emerge. It's just so satisfying to be able to grab his wrist and guide it away from where he wants it, a desperate whine leaving him as I pin it to the bed. I know my strength is no match for his, but he doesn't fight back. He just raises his head to look at me imploringly, begging for more without saying a word.

I oblige because that's the kind of generous Master I am. To a certain extent, at least - I pull away when he ejaculates a second time, holding his arms down and watching as he jerks helplessly, semen spattering up his own stomach. I get off on feeling the inhuman power of him under my hands as he fights to remain still, and I know that he could rip me apart in a second if he chose.

He won't, though. My lips twitch and I feel that sense of superiority as the shadows begin to creep out from under him, fangs lengthening in his jaw while he gives a low growl of frustration. He needs this. He needs me.

He's still impossibly hard as I begin to tug at my own clothes. I know exactly how many times I can get my demon to reach his peak and we aren't even close yet, but I cannot wait any longer. The ache and pulse of my own restricted member has become too uncomfortable, there's just not enough room for it in these blasted shorts. Perhaps I could be a bit more graceful about the whole thing - buttons ping off as I lose patience, and Sebastian isn't exactly being helpful. His eyes glow hellishly as he fixes me in his gaze, just watching me struggle while his expression becomes one of amusement.

It takes all of five seconds to wipe that stupid smile off his face. My stockings are the last item to be kicked off and I straddle him, letting him feel my heat as I run a finger slowly through the mess on his stomach. That's more like it. He looks completely captivated, his jaw slack and eyes cast downwards as I reach behind myself and bring his fluid to my own hole, sliding a finger inside and beginning that familiar stretch. He's definitely enjoying the show, but I begin to stroke my own cock slowly with my free hand as well, just to be sure.

"Do you like this, Sebastian?".

It is a gratuitous question. Of course he does.

" _Yes, My Lord_ " he tells me, and this is not the voice of my butler. It reverberates around the room despite being barely more than a whisper, making me shiver. It should scare me but it doesn't. Quite the opposite.

Another finger is added as his warm length throbs against my thigh. I begin to move, thrusting my digits in and out and purposefully rubbing up against his erection, letting him feel just how soft my skin is. He groans at the sensation and the shadows grow, tendrils of darkness that begin to caress me as I roll my hips. I allow it. This is exactly what I want - to come face to face with the monster underneath the mask. After all, when the facade crumbles and the aesthetic dissolves, what can possibly be left but the truth. Something real.

My demon gives a low growl of impatience and jams his stiff dick harder into my thigh. I want it just as much as he does, the continuous brush of those black tentacles setting every last nerve of mine on fire until I can't wait any more. I hastily collect more of that fluid from his chest and rub it over his straining length before lining it up between my cheeks but he arches his back before I even have chance to lower myself, his arousal pushing just inside, making me grit my teeth with the sudden pain.

Such desperation. To see him like this is everything, and all I can think is that I want him deeper, I want to be filled.

" _Please_ " he gets out in that gravelly voice, and I impale myself on him in a slow, burning slide.

It hurts. I grit my teeth when I feel his cock growing slightly inside me as his human form blurs and shifts, the darkness of his skin creeping over him while that preternatural smoke swirls around us. The pain only heightens my sense of reality and I lift up again, letting myself feel it as he slides out just a few inches before shoving back down and grinding myself against his hips.

That thick shaft feels so impossibly deep, I can hardly believe it all fits as I begin to bounce on top of him, his true form now utterly exposed beneath me. His mouth is agape to reveal needle-sharp teeth and the bed sheets tear as he grips them too tightly in his clawed hands, ragged gouges ruining the mattress as he scrabbles for something to cling onto.

" _Young...Master..."_

He spends again so soon, like he can't help it, and I feel the swell and twitch of him inside of me as he jerks, seed dripping out of me and down my thighs before he has even finished.

Those eyes were clenched shut tight but now they snap open, a deeper red than usual.

" _Enough_ " he says, and my stomach lurches with excitement because I know exactly what will happen next.

He grabs me roughly by the elbows and pulls me up and off him like I weigh nothing. I am thrown on to my back, the world spinning around me in a blur of darkness at the speed of his movements and I only feel empty for a few seconds before he is holding my thighs and pushing into me again, that demonic face contorted in pleasure and only inches away from my own.

"Ahhh.... _Yessss"_ he hisses through those sharp teeth as he thrusts, bending me from the waist with his grip on my legs and searching for that place that will make me spend in an instant.

He slams right into it with enough force to make me cry out. I'm sure it was probably a pathetic noise, filled with my own wantonness but it never leaves my mouth because his lips are on mine, swallowing up my moans hungrily. A pointed tongue snakes its way against my own, tasting me as a welcome hand wraps around my erection and I have no time to think of teeth or claws because I'm coming, those rough shoves to my prostate sending me over the edge. I can distantly hear the groan of the bed and something that sounds alarmingly like wood splintering, but none of that matters as the waves of pleasure wash over me one after another and my whole body shakes with the intensity.

He isn't stopping. He ploughs into me just as hard as his mouth leaves mine to trail kisses along my jaw, hovering right over my neck where I suppose my jugular vein must be. His tongue feels slightly rough as it drags over the skin, a bit ticklish, and I tip my head back to encourage him, gasping while the fog of orgasm slowly recedes from my head.

I can smell my own semen. Or maybe it's his, where it drips further down my backside with every thrust. I don't know any more, I can barely think straight as he hits all the right places until I feel like I could climax again. Only then does he slow down, grabbing the headboard behind me and working his otherworldly body in a sinuous flex of his abdomen, pulling out smoothly, gently, before shoving back in sharply. Tendrils of darkness still rub at me, the ghostly touches dragging over my nipples as he undulates and works me at this leisurely pace, his gaze lowered to take in the sight of his own cock getting swallowed repeatedly.

I almost give in and beg him to finish this, that's how insane he's making me, but then he starts to speak. The deep vibration of his voice surrounds us as he tells me things in that demonic language of his. I can never understand what he is saying but my name is among the murmurs, I hear it throughout his strange mantra and the hair at the back of my neck prickles. I like it so much, too much, I have to grab for my own cock to ease the pressure there.

He's obviously had enough of this slow pace, too. The shoves get slightly rougher, but only slightly, so I clench my muscles around him to try and make him hurry up. He obeys, like there's anything left of my servant here, and bites his own lip hard as those thrusts become more urgent and violent, just the way I want it. He can't talk any more, breath huffing out his nose as he shudders, growling animalistically like he can't even make any other noise. That heat fills me again, there's so much of it flooding my insides but he doesn't stop, the wet noises as he fucks my come-soaked hole sending me over the edge again, my own hand squeezing my spurting erection until I feel dizzy and the pounding of my own heart becomes loud in my ears.

My head is swimming. I think I must have blacked out for a moment - just a moment, of course, but it's long enough that he isn't inside me anymore. I shift and wince at the pain in my rear, but it is somehow not as severe as I thought it would be. It doesn't matter anyway when I see that he's still here, laying next to me and gazing at me curiously as the tendrils of darkness retract back into him and the smoke dissipates, leaving him to look like Sebastian once again. That curious look turns to one of concern - he probably thinks he's broken me, so I scowl at him, the presumptuous moron.

It is only then that I take in the sheer carnage of the room.

The sheets are utterly shredded and one of the bed posts has cracked, a jagged splinter of wood sticking right out. Claw marks mar the headboard and the remains of the covers are splashed with unnaturally dark blood from his lip, a red so deep it is almost black.

Sebastian is not a butler. He is not a man. He is a monster and I love to be reminded of that fact because my favourite thing, the thing that makes me want more every time is when I realise that in the broken remains of my destroyed bedroom where my demon was unleashed and unrestrained, I don't have a single scratch on me.


End file.
